Death
by lostsoullonelyheart
Summary: Just a oneshot, angsty fic about Moaning Myrtle. I know I'm crap at writing, so please don't bother flaming me. mention of suicide.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction. Well, maybe Rose and Gwendolyn, but they are just mentioned by name, so they're not that impotant to the story.

Enjoy!

Death

Why are you here? Are you lost?

Nobody ever comes here. Nobody ever comes here because of me.

I do have feelings, you know. It's not my fault I'm so upset. It's that horrible Olive Hornby, teasing me, laughing at me.

You see, I grew up in a poor family. We had next to no money, and when I got the letter from Hogwarts, it was a blessing. My parents didn't have to pay for my school stuff or anything, because Hogwarts have a fund to provide students with enough money for school supplies. My parents were muggleborn, so they were slightly skeptical about Hogwarts. I expect they weren't so skeptical when I died.

Of course, all this was hilarious to Olive, because she was a pureblood Slytherin with enough money for three whole comfortable lifetimes. She lived the sweet life, her parents were school governers, and she swans around Hogwarts like she owns the place, followed around by a group of worthy followers-all pureblooded, all loaded-and the eyes of everyone on her. Even some of the Gryffindors thought she was gorgeous.

Her beauty is only skin deep, she is a life-ruiner, she made my life hell. I had no friends, nobody wanted to be friends with me after she told them about my parents. Of course, she exaggerated the details, so that most of Hogwarts thought I lived in a barn with my parents, and ate out of dustbins. Of course, after that, who would want to be friends with me?

I tried to complain about the bullying, but, of course, Olive had them all wrapped around her little finger. They thought I was telling tales because I was jealous. Of course, I am rather upset that riches were given to such an undeserving little skrewt, but there you go.

Dumbledore was the only one to take pity on me, all the other teachers just snapped at me in class, called me a failure. Professor Slughorn was easy enough to deal with, as he only bothered with the 'stars', the students who had famous parents and spectacular skills. Professor Merrythought hated me, though I'd heard rumours that she was going to retire.

After every lesson, I retreated to the first floor toilets and cried. I was always emotional as a child. That aspect of my life never changed as I grew older. Another thing Olive Hornby held against me. The taunts of, "Four-Eyes! Crybaby! Cheapskate!" still haunt me now, ringing in my ears as if Olive, Rose and Gwendolyn are in the U-bend with me.

It was the June of that year when I was killed. The Basilisk was striking terror into the hearts of all the Muggleborns, but I wasn't particularly bothered. I didn't mind if it got me, and I told Oliver Hornby that, the day I passed away. Then, later on, she came up to me with the entirety of her Slytherin gang, and taunted me publicily.

I ran, my mind was blank but my feet knew where to go. My bathroom. I was crying so hard, I didn't even notice which cubicle I entered, until I became a ghost. Harry Potter, when he sought information about the Basilisk, asked me why I died, if I wore glasses. Well, I took my glasses off, because I was crying so hard, and soaking them in salty tears. I then heard the voice of a boy, it was strange, he was making the strangest hissing noises. I opened the door, to tell him to get out. Was he blind? This is a girls bathroom! But then, I saw them. A pair of huge yellow eyes, and thats the last thing I saw in my life. If you can call it a life.

When I first found out it was Tom Riddle from the year above that set that creature on me, I was ready to haunt him until the day he died. Now that I have got past the petty feelings of anger that had swelled in my chest at the news, I have to say that I am thankful to Tom Riddle for what he did.

I don't think my parents could take it if I commited suicide.

Please review, I like to get reviews.


End file.
